


and all of this will happen again

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At the Close Ficathon, Future Fic, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Draco is surprised to find Harry in his drawing room would do the depth of the emotion a great disservice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all of this will happen again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muir_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/gifts).



> Muir_Wolf prompted "the nod in the epilogue is because darkness is rising, and it is Draco's turn to be Harry's spy," and got me to write something epilogue-compliant for a change (I think because it contradicts the 'LALALA ALL IS WELL' feeling). Title shamelessly stolen from Battlestar Galactica.  
> I am not JKR; I just borrow for fun.

To say that Draco is surprised to find Harry in his drawing room would do the depth of the emotion a great disservice. Just because they're on far more civil terms than they used to be doesn't mean they're terribly friendly; it's more that everyone who survived the war has a bit of common ground, and their sons happened to hit it off. Astoria would have to turn him into a newt if he caused a fuss in front of Scorpius, and he bloody well knows it.

"Potter," he says, relying on everything his mother instilled in him to keep his shock from bubbling to the surface. "At this time of night, and without Albus in tow. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry frowns, but it doesn't seem to be directed at Draco. "I'd hardly call it a pleasure," he says, "if not for the same reasons I would have given in school. Is there somewhere private that we can talk?"

"My office," Draco says. "I've the best privacy measures money can buy on it."

In the office, Harry lets out a long sigh and settles into the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"I've been hearing some... rumors," he says.

"What sort of rumors?"

"The sort that I'd rather been hoping we could prevent from circulating again."

Draco can't help but roll his eyes. "Just because you and your friends have made changes at the Ministry--"

"I know, Malfoy, I know. That wouldn't stop all the malcontents even if we had changed everything we need to. The _Daily Prophet_ is no longer completely owned and operated by the Ministry, and frankly I'm amazed they're reviewing Hermione's work on the Werewolf Registry at all, but that's not enough. I don't have the strength in me to play the hero this time, but I'm in a position to do something about it before a hero is necessary, and I'd like to head this off at the pass as much as I can."

"I see. And what does this have to do with me?"

Harry doesn't answer for a long few moments. "You have... access to people that I couldn't dream of approaching without making them suspicious," he finally says. "I'm going to need the information they have, firstly to determine whether this is the same sort of stirring the pot Voldemort was doing or if it's founded on something else. If it is, we can sort out what to do next from there."

"You can't really be saying you trust me, Potter."

"If I didn't trust you - well, firstly, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't leave Al here unattended but for you and your wife. Besides, you know how bad it was last time just as well as I do; you won't convince me you were any less terrified than I was."

Draco has to concede that point. Harry did see what life was like in Malfoy Manor at the time, after all.

"I'll consider it," he says.

Harry nods. "Thank you." He says it like he thinks Draco has already accepted.

It's not that hard of a decision, in the end. Astoria has her concerns, and he does as well, but neither of them want Scorpius caught in the crossfire any more than Harry wants it for his own sprog. If he really can help keep the malcontents from getting their feet in the door, he wants to. Besides, he learned from the best how to maintain a facade that no one can see through, between his parents and Professor Snape (who was so good that Draco himself didn't see through it until he learned Albus Potter's middle name and couldn't resist asking Harry). If he can't do this, no one can.

He doesn't see Harry again until they're taking their children to King's Cross to meet the train, and Harry's caught up in conversation with his children and Weasley and Granger (Mrs. Weasley, technically, but still very much a force in her own right); he'd rather not interrupt. But when Harry looks his way, he nods, hoping that will get the message across.

It seems to do well enough.


End file.
